War Ended Us
by ByakuyasMistress
Summary: Kenpachi battles Nnoitra different then the manga/tv show and is about to lose when Yachiru sacrifices herself for him. Will he admit his love? What will he say to her as she is fading? Note: This features a MUCH older Yachiru Will he realize that the cost of love is too high a price to pay to lose his best friend? First story! COMPLETE Please R&R!
1. Warnings etc

War Ended Us

A KenpachixYachiru(much older Yachiru) pairing.

This first upload is just going to be the warnings and stuff then I will upload the first chapter.

As always Bleach and all its characters etc. belong to Tite Kubo and his AMAZING mind.

I just want to apologize to everyone first and foremost because this is my first fanfic I am uploading I mostly just keep them to myself. I also have an EXTREMELY hard time inserting character speech into the story so it is written in a play script type format. (Again I apologize!)

Rated: M (Just to be safe!)

Anything in Italics is the characters thoughts!


	2. I: Battle

"Hell grant soon we hear again the swords clash! And the shrill neighs of detriers in battle rejoicing!"

~Ezra Pound

I: Battle

(Narrator POV)

The Winter war has been going on for weeks…

No end is in sight…

Thankfully the Shinigami has replaced Karakura Town with a fake replica before Aizen had attack. The war was endlessly collecting the lives of those on either side.

Our story is focused on the strongest man in the Seretei; One, Zaraki, Kenpachi.

Looks can be deceiving; especially so in this case. His battle was not the most important of the war, nor was it the most epic.

His was more…internal.

The fight with one's inner self can be the breaking point of many; But even this fierce combatant wouldn't allow it to best him.

The battle between Kenpachi and his opponent the Quinto Espada, Gilga, Nnoitra had been raging for hours. Both sides were in a stalemate; either opponent was bleeding heavily; they had each landed blows and received them. Nnoitra is a quite formidable opponent. After another hour he had Zaraki at a breaking point. Nnoitra had disabled both of Zaraki's arms and when he went to drive his Scythe-like Zanpakato into Zaraki's chest he didn't see the blur of pink before it was too late.

Here is where our story begins…..


	3. II: Without A Doubt

"Have my faith without a doubt; Walk on water in the gale, If your foot slips, I'll pull you out;

The waves that toss you to and fro, that try to send you down below, cannot drown us nor prevail!"

~Mark Walters

II: Without A Doubt

(Kenpachi POV)

I had closed my eyes…

I knew the finishing blow was upon me and I deserved it. If one cannot be the strongest in battle, one deserves death. I accept victory and nothing less…

'_Boy he sure is taking his time…' _I thought.

That is when I heard; not felt, the impact. I heard her gasp of pain…

'_Yachiru…No….'_

My eyes whipped open to see her slumped over the Espada's Zanpakato, her blood dripping through the air. I saw her slender fingers touch the sticky blood and hold them up…The ghost of a smile on her full lips. The Espada ripped out his Zanpakato in a disgusted manner, grabbing Yachiru by the neck and snarling;

Nnoitra: "How dare you! You pathetic thing, interrupting the killing blow! At least I killed something, I suppose…Why would you throw yourself before a blade so defenselessly?!"

She coughed a think wet cough, blood trickling down her chin before she painfully choked out;

Yachiru: "Without a doubt…I would sacrifice myself for my…Ken-chan…"

Nnoitra smirked, disgusted before retorting;

Nnoitra: "What a foolish child….."

He tossed her aside and she plummeted to the tops of the warehouses below. I snarled, my vision tinted red and suddenly I was free of my paralyzing bonds. I launched forward and beheaded Nnoitra with one vicious blow. His expression was on of shock before his body and head disintegrated to ash. I slowly looked down seeing her…MY Yachiru on the roof of a warehouse; Motionless…

_'I cannot breathe…Yachiru….Stupid girl….'_

I began to make my way to where her body was laying; Overcome with many emotions.


	4. III: My Breath

"You're a cloud of innocent angels;

That always made me feel Iwas that euphorically bouncing child once again;

Even as I treacherously slipped towards the corridors of extinction."

~Nikhil Parekh

III: My Breath…

I stood across from her, hands limp at my sides.

'_This pain; in my chest, what…what is it?'_

I am unsure what to do. Should I pick her up? My murderous hands may crush her…I have always feared hurting her.

Kenpachi: "Oh, Yachiru…What have you done?"

Her chocolate colored eyes flickered open slowly, finding mine.

Yachiru: "Only…what you…would have done…for me…Ken-chan."

She sounded so weak; I took the strides quickly and fell to my knees before her. I placed one hand on her cheek, the other found her hand and squeezed softly.

Kenpachi: "My little flower, your still with me…."

She coughed the thick, wet cough again before whispering in a strained tone.

Yachiru: "Forgive me…Kenny…."

My heart broke as she referred to the name she called me as a child. I shook my head slowly.

Kenpachi: "Forgive you for what? Being the perfect Lieutenant? I should be the one begging for your forgiveness…for allowing it to come to this."

Her wet coughs stopped my speech. She was struggling to breathe and I slowly picked her up enfolding her in my arms.

Kenpachi: "You have to hold on Yachiru…Unohana-sama is on her way. You're not allowed to leave me. You're my heart, my breath…I forbid you to leave me!"

She seemed to settle into my arms and calm down. She had the most beautiful smile on her lips.


	5. IV: No one but you

"As I look around this desolate place,

I see no one but you;

Face to face, with each soul,

Searching for my love."

~Ankit Teli

IV: No one but you

I held her close and we were silent for many minutes before she broke the silence with her cracking voice.

Yachiru: "Kenny…Tell me again…About the cherry blossom…"

I smiled a little bit and launched into the tale she used to force me to tell her every night or she refused to go to bed.

Kenpachi: "Of course Yachiru-chan anything for you…

'There was once a little cherry blossom that bloomed on the very tip of a branch. None of the other cherry blossoms liked this particular blossom. This blossom was by far the most exquisite; she looked as if she had been hand painted. For this reason the other blossoms shunned her and did mean things to her.

Once a day, the most handsome artist in the hanachi would walk by the tree; and every day the blossoms would primp and preen to be the prettiest. Well, one day, shortly before the cherry blossoms would fall off the tree; the artist took notice of the most beautiful one.

He stroked her beauty softly and she shivered under his touch. He told the blossom; 'No one but you will do for me…' He came the next day and painted her.

He very gently plucked her from her branch and placed her in a velvet lined box, so that he could gaze upon her for eternity.

To this day she is as vibrant as the first day I…I mean HE saw her…

The End.'

She was smiling as she closed her eyes; her breathing was labored and she began to shiver from blood loss


	6. V: My World

"Did you know that you're my world?

You're my life, my love, my happiness,

I'm so lucky you chose me,

Because only I can feel your caress."  
~Sarah Jenkins

V: My World

(Zaraki POV)

She opened her eyes moments later. They seemed dull, having lost their sparkle. I tried to hide my shock from her by plastering my trademark grin on my face.

Yachiru: "Kenny…I have to tell you…something. Something I have wanted to say for years…You need to know before I die…"

I was shaking my head furiously;

Kenpachi: "You aren't going to die Yachiru-chan…"

Yachiru: "You of all people cannot doubt…That I will die…This wound is fatal…Don't lie to yourself…Don't lie to me…"

She stared into my face as my grin faded and was replaced with a sorrow ridden expression.

Yachiru: "You raised me. You watched over me, guarded me. You taught me everything you know about everything. In return I have taught you one thing…I taught you to love. You are my world…I…I love you Kenny…Thank you for everything…I…"

She began being racked by blood curdling coughs again.

Kenpachi: "Shhh…Be quiet my little flower. Save your strength…You may still…survive."

She gave me a dirty look as her coughing subsided. I knew she didn't have long left in this world.

Yachiru: "Do you…Do you remember when we first met?

I smiled fondly.

Kenpachi: "Of course I do! How could I forget…I was murdering the weaklings of the supposed most dangerous district in the Rukongai. I sat at the base of a tree to rest. Then you crawled up to me as the blood was pooling around us, their bodies scattered and piled everywhere. I told you not to touch my Zanpakato as you reached out for it. Instead you touched the still warm blood on the blade and began to giggle. I knew from that moment on…You were meant for me…That I loved you…And I will always love you Yachiru…"


	7. VI:Slipped Through my Fingers

"There are so many people in our lives we let pass by;

Reach out while they are in front of you;

Because every hello…

Ends in goodbye…"

~Anonymous

VI: Slipped through my fingers

(Zaraki POV)

I looked down to her. Her eyes were closed, she wasn't breathing. I couldn't feel her spiritual pressure anymore…

How had I not felt it!

I had told her I loved her!

Yet her life just slipped through my fingers!

Kenpachi: "Yachiru! Yachiru wake up! I love you! You cannot leave me!"

I shook her lifeless body violently, as if that would bring her back. My heart was breaking! I leaned in and kissed her chilling lips.

Kenpachi: "I will always love you Yachiru…No one but you!"

I whispered fiercely to her body.


	8. VII: Beyond Help

"Is there a way to end the pain?

The suffocation?

Let me know if you found a way…

Because I feel like I'm beyond help.

All that is left for me now is death."  
~Anonymous

VII: Beyond help

(Zaraki POV)

At that moment Capatin Unohana appeared out of flash step. I whirled around; standing, her body sliding onto the roof.

Unohana: "I am so sorry Captain Zaraki….There is nothing I can do. Yachiru is beyond help…."

I snarled in animalistic rage, launching at the shinigami with my Zanpakato drawn.


	9. VIII: Shattered

"I am shattered and alone.

The picture of my choices come to pass.

And now a ruined future so unknown,

Bites at me, like so much broken glass.

I see shards of what I could have been.

Strewn across the bedroom floor

Each moment perfectly framed in brilliant red,

And destroyed forevermore."  
~Lou Ruggieri

VIII: Shattered

(Narrator POV)

With the loss of his Lieutenant, Captain Zaraki Kenpachi lost himself.

His soul had shattered.

There was nothing left of the man but a shell…filled with rage.

The battle that ensued was costly. Eventually the decision was made to cleanse the Captain of himself.

As he fell by the Zanpakato of his comrades…he reach out, grasping Yachiru's hand.

They had spent the majority of their lives together.

Now they would be together in death for eternity.

As it should be.


End file.
